


Family Legacy

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Past, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: Family is everything.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter (non-con), past Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	Family Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is honestly

The glass in Harry’s hand shook with every trembling breath he took. _In and out, in and out, in and out._

He remembered the way Aunt Petunia’s hands used to shake the same way, glassy eyes unseeing with every motion she took. The glass in her hand would shatter, and Harry would stagger back with broken bones and bloodied skin. 

At night, it was always the worst. Uncle Vernon would drag Harry out of his cupboard, and pin him down to the counter. Whiskey on his breath, he’d take off Harry’s clothes and drunkenly thrust into him. Over and over, _and over again._

He remembered Aunt Petunia, when drunk, _always drunk_ , telling him about his grandfather. She’d whisper in slurred tones of how his drinking problem started after the war. He was a veteran, a fine one, she declared. Served his country well. But after the war….well he wasn’t quite so noble. 

The same with his great-grandfather. And his great-great grandfather. And his great-great-great grandfather. And so on. 

It had been a week since Ron had died. Now then….

Alcoholism ran in the Evans family. And it would be a shame if Harry didn’t pass down the family legacy. With that thought in mind, Harry drank the last of his bitter whiskey in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
